All I Want For Christmas
by Mizuki San
Summary: Wesker had a problem; his son still believed in Santa Claus. As a good father he should be, all he wanted for Christmas was to fulfill one of Jake's childhood dreams: to visit Santa.


**Summary: **Wesker had a problem; his son still believed in Santa Claus. As a good father he should be, all he wanted for Christmas was to fulfill one of Jake's childhood dreams: to visit Santa.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is out of just more fun and humor. So, readers, you will experience some crack.

**SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know that I am late for Christmas, but I couldn't help but think of this. But also, I always wanted to write a Christmas special! Besides, it is still Christmas season! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

All I Want For Christmas

Wesker had a problem. An embarrassing problem. One that he wished that he could just hoped that never existed, but it was inevitable.

His own son still believed in Santa Claus.

And what made it more embarrassing was that Jake was twenty-one years old.

"He doesn't exist," he told his son.

"You are just saying that," his son replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"For the love of all that is evil, why can't you accept the truth?"

"Maybe you don't believe in Santa Claus because you always got coal for Christmas!"

"Don't you dare bring me in this, son."

Every year, Wesker tried to persuade Jake that Santa Claus didn't exist but he would always get the same response and argument. They would get into a fight and then the blonde would try to find a remedy to fix his and his son's relationship. Sometimes to fix the relationship between them two, Wesker would bring his son to the post office to send letters to Santa or make some cookies with him.

Wesker wanted to kill himself for the pain of celebrating Christmas.

Ever since his wife died when his son was only five, Jake distanced himself from his dad. But when Christmas rolled in, little Wesker would have a bit of bonding time with his dad about Santa since it was his mom that caused him to believe in the jolly, old man.

So Wesker, out of love for his son and for the memory of his wife, decided to join in the act of celebrating Christmas. It was all for his son. If Jake didn't exist nor his wife, then he wouldn't have even celebrate this holiday. Like he said to himself, it was all for his son.

But this year, Wesker decided to do something drastic to help bring a closer relationship with his son. All he wanted for Christmas was for Jake to be happy on this holiday. And to make that come true, Wesker had an idea.

"Jake, do you want to visit Santa?"

Pause.

"Hell yeah!"

It was true. Wesker truly wanted to kill himself.

* * *

"I can't believe we are forced to do this. And in public...in a fucking mall."

"Captain, you need to stay calm."

"You aren't the one wearing a pregnancy pouch! To hell with this! Damn Wesker."

"I agree with Chris. Even though Chris and I had worked with Wesker for all these years in S.T.A.R.S. and now the B.S.A.A., he never asked us to do something this ridiculous!"

"Jill, why did you even agree to this?"

"Because he was going to blackmail me, Chris. And why is Piers here? I don't think that Wesker has anything against your subordinate."

"...Blackmail."

"Of what?"

"It was a drinking night with the boys, Jill. That's all you need to know."

"Let me guess, Wesker took pictures."

"Yes..." the two Alpha members admitted.

Pause.

"Wait, Piers...I thought that you never drink," Jill noted.

"I was challenged to drink, ma'am."

"By who?"

The young ace's eyes narrowed at Chris.

Her eyebrows rose. "What? Why?"

"Due to the fact that it was a boys' night out and everyone was getting roudy, he was drunk out of his mind. Because he was drunk, I told him to back off. I wanted Captain to leave, but in order for him to go home everyone suggested that we should have a drinking contest. If I win, Captain gets to go home. If I lose, we stay."

"You lost obvious," Chris interrupted.

"I don't have a high tolerance of alcohol," Piers pointed out.

All three of them were quiet until they heard someone calling them out.

"Hey, nice outfits guys!" Leon yelled.

The B.S.A.A. members lowered their heads.

They forgot that anyone could see them or even recognize them in these ridiculous outfits that Wesker ordered them to wear. Since they were all threatened by the blonde, the three agreed to dress up as Santa's helpers.

Jill and Piers were dressed as elves with bright green shirts and wore hats that had a golden bell on the tip of it. What made them feel naked was the thin, red leggings that they had to wear that defined their legs.

"Nice legs, Piers!" one of his Alpha members teased.

Piers wanted to die.

Jill, however, wasn't so bad. Since she was a woman, the red leggings appealed to her figure. But, it caused some parents passing by to eye her and whisper to each other. Some fathers even checked her out.

Hey, she wasn't they one who decided to choose this outfit.

But Chris, well...

He was Santa Claus. The only reason Chris was Santa Claus was because Wesker told him this: _"There is no Christmas without Chris. And that means you are going to be Santa. Now move." _

Dressed in all red with a pregnancy pouch and a white bread, Chris felt as if he lost his dignity.

"Why did Wesker do this to us? He could have done it himself," the Alpha captain said.

"Well, it would have been obvious who was Santa Claus then. Since he and Jake live together and if Wesker dressed as Santa at their home, then...you get my point?" Jill asked.

"But this is embarrassing and degrades us..." Piers mumbled.

"I'm right with you there soldier," Chris agreed.

"But," the sniper began. "I am wondering why did Wesker decide to hire us to do this instead of having some other guys dress up as Santa and his idiotic helpers? This isn't our job!"

"...For our embarrassment," the other operatives said.

"Besides, how did he manage to get us to replace the workers who were supposed to do this 'take a picture with Santa Claus' in the first place?" the sniper questioned.

"He probably asked for this one day for us," Jill answered.

"Son of a bitch," Chris grumbled.

"Right with you there, Captain."

* * *

"Jake, are you sure you want to take a picture with Santa?"

"Sherry, I have waited my whole life for this. No way am I going to give up this opportunity."

"But he is here every year."

"Once a year. Once."

"But-,"

"Once."

"Alright..."

Wesker was thankful that he was wearing sunglasses since underneath the shades of his, he rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he questioned how he was related to his son, but the kid probably got part of his stupidity from his mother.

But also, he was glad that Jake's girlfriend decided to tag along with his son's snapshot with Santa. He couldn't be more grateful for Sherry since she will be able to handle the silliness of what he son was about to do.

Once they entered the mall, Jake immediately started to follow the signs that lead to Santa Claus and his helpers. With excitement in his chest, he couldn't hold the tiny smile that appeared on his face.

Wesker almost smiled by just seeing that. Almost.

But it fell when he saw his son running towards Santa. To be correct, Jake was sprinting with Sherry trying to chase after him.

Part of him died upon seeing that.

* * *

They were in line while waiting for Santa Claus and Wesker smirked at the site that was in front of him: Santa and his helpers. But in his eyes, all he saw were his fellow B.S.A.A. members: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Piers Nivans.

Never has blackmailing been so beautiful.

While waiting in line, a young man around Jake's age was in front of him with an older woman who appeared to be his mother. By just seeing that, Wesker thought of Jake and his wife. But the young man in front of them seemed very familiar that Wesker could have sworn that he saw the kid around somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Mom, do you think that Santa will give me that gift that I always wanted?"

"Don't worry sweetie. I know he will."

"But, it seems too much to ask. I mean, I just entered the B.S.A.A...and I'm a rookie."

_'The B.S.A.A.? And a rookie?' _Wesker thought.

"Just go and ask him!" the mother suggested.

"But-,"

"Finn..."

"Okay, okay!"

_'Finn...Finn Macauley? The new rookie? ...He still believes in Santa? Is this what the new generation has come to?' _

But he had to admit, he never saw a boy be that nervous to go see Santa in his life except his own son, who was bouncing all over the place while Sherry was trying to hold him down.

Another part of him died that day.

* * *

"Hey Captain...is that Finn Macauley?"

"Yeah, it is."

"He still believes in Santa?"

The three snorted together.

"Seems so," Chris commented.

"Shh! He's coming! Act normal," Jill whispered.

"Ma'am, is it sort of hard to act normal in these silly outfits."

When Finn arrived at the steps, he stopped moving and his mouth opened in awe. In suddenly grew awkward as Finn was just standing there while staring at Santa, and Chris was becoming uncomfortable.

Then a voice shouted, "Hey! Hurry the hell up! I want my picture with Santa!"

"Jake!" a young woman protested.

'Santa' and his 'helpers' turned their attention to the voice that was calling out Finn.

All three of them smirked when they saw who were their next customers: the one and only Albert Wesker and his own son along with Sherry Birkin. In their heads, they thought of this as the best picture with Santa of the century. But, the three B.S.A.A. operatives wished that they weren't the ones who were Santa and the elves in the snapshot.

Wesker wanted to hide when he saw his co-workers eyeing him with a sparkle of mischief in their eyes. Jake was just plain out embarrassing him with each passing moment. This isn't how a Wesker should be in public nor at home. That kind of attitude shouldn't even be in their blood. At that moment, he definitely blamed his wife for passing this kind of attitude down the Wesker bloodline.

"Can you hold your son down? My own son is trying to have his moment with Santa!" Finn's mother growled.

"Jake," Wesker began. "Stop it. Now."

"But he is taking forever!" his son whined.

"Jake, do you want to be a good boy for Santa?"

"...Fine..."

"Good."

Once everything was settled and returned to normal, Finn hopped onto Chris's lap and started to snuggle with him.

Chris wanted to cry.

Piers and Jill, on the other hand, wanted to take pictures for future Christmas cards.

Leon and including Ada were already taking out their own cameras.

"Hey! No pictures of Santa allowed unless you want a picture with him!" one of the owners yelled at the two.

Silence.

"Damn it..." Leon grumbled.

"Santa," a voice whispered.

Chris sucked in his pride and decided to try to make this kid's day by just acting like Santa. Though Finn should already know that Santa Claus didn't exist, the B.S.A.A. captain couldn't break it to him. Especially with those puppy eyes of his.

_'Damn it...Looks like Claire when she wants something from me...' _Chris frowned at the thought.

"Yes?" he asked in a jolly tone.

"Um..."

"Don't be shy, Finn! I'm C-Chr..uhh Claus! Santa Claus."

"Y-You know my name? Mom! Santa knows my name!"

Chris saw Finn's mother give him a thumbs up in confusion since she didn't understand how he could possibly know her son's name due to the fact that she didn't give Santa it.

"Ooh yes. I know everyone's name!"

"Even your helpers?"

"Of course. Their names are...uhh..."

"Barry," Jill hastily informed the rookie.

Then, it was quiet as Finn was awaiting for Piers to answer him. The sniper had no clue what to name himself, but he was starting to feel pressured as his superiors were staring at him with anticipation.

"My name is Albert," Piers blurted out.

"Albert is the name of one of the B.S.A.A. operatives I am working for! It's funny that you guys have the same name. It's like at this moment, I am picturing him in what you are wearing!" Finn stated loudly.

Chris and Jill snickered.

All Piers did was just smile and nod at Finn.

Wesker wanted to beat the sniper for taking his name and smack Finn for even imagining him in that silly outfit.

Today was not Albert Wesker's day. Absolutely not.

"Anyway, Finn! What do you want for Christmas?" Chris titled his head.

"Well," the rookie began. "All I want for Christmas is for me to be placed under the Alpha team in the B.S.A.A."

"Really?" he asked in awe.

"Yeah...I wanted to join it ever since I heard of Chris Redfield."

_'Bastard took one of my reasons to join the B.S.A.A..._' Piers thought.

"Ah," Chris responded. "Well, do you believe that you have been a good boy?"

Finn immediately beamed at him. "Oh yes I have! I did all my chores and been kind to everyone. I hope asking to be placed under the Alpha team isn't too much to ask..."

The Alpha captain merely smiled at him. "Not at all, Finn. You will have it granted."

Before Chris could say anything else, the rookie engulfed him into a tight hug while his mother took a picture of that moment.

"Oh thank you Santa!" Finn smiled at him.

"You deserved it! Now go out and spread some joy!" Chris commanded.

"Yes, sir!" he nodded and jumped off him.

The rookie gave him one last look and gave a huge grin at him. In response, Chris tipped his hat and waved a goodbye. Then immediately right after he waved goodbye to Finn, he felt someone sitting on his lap and it felt very uncomfortable. Really, it did.

"Santa," the voice said firmly.

"Jake, calm down and ask him nicely!" Sherry advised.

_'Shit...Wesker's son is on me...' _Chris gulped when he saw the mini Wesker on him.

Wesker really didn't know how many parts of him died today. It was as if each bit of his own soul was absorbed by God as he saw a sight that made him wished that he could just curl up and die.

"Ho ho ho! What do you want...err Jake?"

"I always wanted to meet you," was all the twenty-one year old said.

"Umm...Thank you?"

"No thank you."

Silence.

"...Anyways, what do you want for Christmas though?"

"What I want for Christmas?" Jake wondered to himself.

"Yes! What do you want?"

"I actually don't know."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I said I don't know yet."

"Shouldn't you already know before you came to see me?"

"Stop pressuring me, Santa!"

Silence.

"Okay...Take your time."

Chris shouldn't have said that because it has been nearly ten minutes of just sitting on his chair while Jake was on his lap. There was not a minute nor second that felt pleasant to the captain.

"Jake! Think of something!" Wesker demanded. "We have been here for ten minutes."

"Dad, I'm thinking!"

"Think faster!"

"You know what, all I want for Christmas is for Sherry, my dad, and I to take a picture with you."

"Really?"

"What? You don't think it is good enough?"

"No, no! He has made up his mind Santa," Piers immediately said. "Let's just take the picture."

"Couldn't agree with you more Albert," Jill commented.

The four of them turned their attention to Wesker and Sherry, who awkwardly looked each other. By the looks of the two, they weren't sure if they wanted to join Jake and take a picture with him.

But all Wesker wanted for Christmas was his son to fulfill one of his dreams since he was a child, and that was to take a picture with Santa. As a good father he should be, the blonde gave in and nodded Jake. He gave Sherry a quick glance and she showed a tiny smile, and the two walked towards the steps to Santa.

Before Sherry joined them, she handed one of the employees her camera to take the picture for her.

Once she positioned herself next to Jill, the B.S.A.A. operative put a hand over the farthest shoulder away from her and smiled at the camera. Wesker stood next to Piers, who gulped when he saw his other superior merely staring at the camera with a blank expression. The blonde wearing the sunglasses titled his head to see the sniper in the corner of his eye and put a hand on the shoulder closest to him, and gave it a very tight squeeze that made Piers twitch. Jake, however, smirked at the camera with arms crossed while Chris gave a huge smile and patted the young Wesker's head.

_Click. _

When the employee looked at the photo he took, he couldn't believe how fast these people moved before he click the button. His face dropped at the sudden change of positions of the people in front of him in the photo he took.

Chris was choking Wesker, who in return, was mimicking the same gesture to the B.S.A.A. captain and had a grip on Piers's neck. While Wesker was also suffocating the young ace, it caused the sniper to fall onto Jake and Chris's lap while accidentally grabbing Wesker's sunglasses.

It was indeed awfully strange to see the blue eyes of Wesker in the picture.

Jake looked like he wanted to murder Piers since he interrupted the moment he was having with Santa. In the picture, he had his fists readied up for Chris's subordinate, but it was held down by Sherry.

But when Sherry grabbed for Jake's hands, she didn't know that she pulled it hard enough towards her direction that caused Jill to be technically punched by the younger Wesker.

In all their heads, this was the worst snapshot with Santa of the century.

But to the bystanders, who saw it at a different angle, they thought of it as the best photo with Santa in the entire century and the upcoming years.

On that day forth, Jake was scarred by that memory of seeing Santa in a different light that he listed the jolly, old man as one of the people he wished to beat the living crap out of during his lifetime. But he especially listed the helper by the name of Albert to be above Santa on his hit list.

Also on that day, Wesker felt that three-fourths of himself died on that day.

But what made it worth it was seeing Jake giving a tiny smile when he received the horrible photo from Sherry. Though it didn't go perfect and that it caused Jake to start hating on Santa, the memory of his dad giving up his pride just to take the picture with him made it all worth it.

When Jake shook his head at the photo while sharing it with his dad to see, his father smirked at him.

_'Looks like I won't blackmail the three nor threaten them for a while,' _Wesker thought to himself as he examined the picture that was in his hands.

All Wesker wanted for Christmas was for Jake to take a picture with Santa. But what he truly wanted was to mend the relationship with his son.

This was the start of it and he couldn't be more grateful for this photo.

_Fin_

* * *

Reviews are definitely appreciated.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
